Turniej Fanclubu: Krabbern vs. Rozpruwacz
This Walka Turnieju FB cointains alcohol, porns, nudity, secks, bluzgi, pedobears, assassins in clown pants, selfkillers, death, ciąża w wieku 4 lat and even worse things, like kindżały or pink dolphins. (Tak naprawdę to nie, to ma was zachęcić do czytania). Kolejny krzyk zabrzmiał jak coś w stylu: "- JESTEM WIELKIM KRABEM!" Z włazu wyłonił się poharatany Rozpruwacz, z wyraźnie srogą miną. Zeskoczył z metalowej różowej łodzi podwodnej na normalny drewniany statek i pobiegł po nim, po czym przeskoczył na następny, w kierunku Krabberna. Po drodze chwycił dwa łańcuchy kotwiczące okręty i zaczął wymachiwać nimi na prawo i lewo. Jednakże morski potwór tąpnął, przez co podniosła się ogromna fala i zmiotła psychopatę z pokładu. Zinna przewrócił oczami. Krabbern tymczasem wyciągnął szczypce w kierunku łodzi. - Dobra, rzucam bycie marynarzem - oznajmił Kabyr i skoczył do morza. Zinna chciał pójść już w jego ślady, gdy usłyszał: - Odwalmsie od mojego statku, łachudro! Armexianin odwrócił się i zobaczył Toa w... różowej zbroi, z wyraźnie srogą miną. Wyglądał na kapitana. - Jakem Gbuuron, zaprawdę posmakujesz mego gniewu! Zinna już dalej nie czekał i wskoczył do wody. ---- Rozpruwacz wdrapał się na drewnianą łupinę dryfującą po zatoce. Chwilę później jeden z łańcuchów przeciął powietrze i kończąca go kotwica wbiła się w goleń Krabberna. Jednakże potwór nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Czarny Pan przeskoczył na nogę stwora i zaczął się wspinać po łańcuchu. Gdy dotarł do kotwicy, zarzucił drugi łańcuch, trafiając w kolano kraba. Tym razem Krabbern zauważył natręta. Ryknął i wykonał ruch ręką, chcąc pacnąć Rozpruwacza szczypcami. Psychopata, widząc to, odbił się od nogi, wyrywając pierwszą kotwicę i skoczył. W locie łańcuch naprężył się, a Czarny Pan przeskoczył na drugą kończynę kraba. Tym razem zarzucił oba łańcuchy, wbijając je w udo potwora i pobiegł po nim pionowo, odpowiednio szybko chwytając kolejne ogniwa swojej prowizorycznej broni. Widząc lecącą w jego kierunku drugą łapę Krabberna, Rozpruwacz ponownie skoczył. Zarzucił łańcuchami, które wbiły się w łokieć potwora. Psychopata wspiął się na przedramię kraba, ale ten zrobił wyrzut ręki, posyłając Czarnego Pana w powietrze. Łańcuchy wciąż zwisały, wbite kotwicami w kończynę monstrum. Większe szczypce zamknęły się na ciele Rozpruwacza. Psychopata krzyknął, chwytając szczypce i rozwierając je przez prostowanie rąk. W oczach Krabberna zalśniło, podczas gdy Czarny Pan pchał szczypce coraz dalej. W końcu Rozpruwacz podskoczył i uderzył w szczypce nogami. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że szczypce rozwarły się na maksymalną odległość, a nawet dalej, uszkadzając kończynę kraba. Czarny Pan tymczasem zaczął spadać. W ostatniej chwili złapał łańcuch i przebujał się nim za plecy Krabberna. Wylądował nas plecach i pociągnął ogniwa, wyrywając kotwicę z ciała potwora. Zaczął wspinać się ku głowie monstrum. Wspiąwszy się na łeb stwora, chwycił jedną z wyrastających z głowy podłużnych wypustek. Pociągnął z całej siły, odrywając mackę. Krabbern krzyknął i prawą łapą spróbował złapać i zmiażdżyć Rozpruwacza. Czarny Pan, wciąż ściskając wypustkę, przeskoczył na zbliżające się szczypce, przebiegł po nich i ponownie skoczył, wykonując zamach. Macka plasnęła wprost w twarz stwora, który wykonał krok w tył, oszołomiony. Psychopata wylądował nad jego paszczą i zadał kilka ciosów pięścią. Następnie wspiął się w kierunku lewego oczodołu ryczącego potwora. Znalazł się na wysokości jasnozielonego oka, wypełnionego wściekłością i nienawiścią. Rozpruwacz wbił w nie wyprostowaną dłoń. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy stwór otworzył usta i krzyknął. Ponadto, niemiłosiernie cuchnęło mu z gęby. Potwór zamknął prawe oko, ale Czarny Pan nie ustępował. Laser z jego jedynego sprawnego oka stworzył w powiece otwór, po czym sam wszedł w tkankę, rozrywając oko na kawałki pazurami. Krabbern był zdesperowany. Wbił jedno ze szczypiec w oczodół, nadziewając je na Rozpruwacza i wyrzucił go, wraz z kawałkiem oka. Ciało Czarnego Pana spadało. Psychopacie udało się w ostatniej chwili poderwać i przelecieć nad powierzchnią zatoki między nogami monstrum; woda muskała jego poranione ciało; i wyciągnąć lot w górę, pędząc ponad głowę stwora. Krab nie zauważył go, do momentu gdy Rozpruwacz zanurkował i lotem koszącym wbił się w potylicę stwora. Krabbern zachwiał się, usiłując złapać latającego oponenta szczypcami. Czarny Pan krążył wokół niego, posyłając w potwora laserowe pociski, które nie robiły mu żadnej widocznej krzywdy. W końcu Krabbern zdołał wbić w Rozpruwacza kolce swoich szczypiec. Dwa ostrza przeszyły tułów psychopaty, który warknął z bólu. Chwycił szczypce i zaczął je rozpychać, próbując się uwolnić. W odpowiedzi gigantyczny krab zacisnął je jeszcze bardziej, prawie rozrywając Rozpruwacza na pół. Wtem, Czarny Pan zaatakował jedno ze szczypiec laserem, przecinając je. Fragment ostrza następnie łatwo wyszedł z ciała psychopaty, który sam również zsunął się z drugiego i zaczął spadać. I wtedy para drugich szczypiec grzmotnęła go trzymaną ogromną różową łodzią podwodną. Rozpruwacz poleciał wprost w klif, wbijając się w niego na kilka bio i pozostawiając po sobie siatkę pęknięć na całym zboczu. Potwór chciał uderzyć ponownie, ale Czarny Pan wyfrunął spomiędzy skał i rozwijając ogromną prędkość, znalazł się przy Krabbernie. Chwycił oba łańcuchy i wbił je kotwicami w szczękę potwora. Następnie spróbował odlecieć. Żelazne ogniwa naprężyły się, ale Rozpruwacz wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu. Zaczął szarpać trzymanymi łańcuchami, latając w boki i w górę i w dół, ale nic to nie dało. Dobiegło do jego uszu coś na kształt śmiechu. Psychopata naprężył mięśnie i użył wszystkich sił. Nareszcie usłyszał trzaski rozrywanych kości. Uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając śnieżnobiałe, powybijane zęby. Odwrócił się w kierunku ryczącej mordy potwora. I wleciał wprost do niej, ciągnąc za sobą wyrwane kawałki szczęk. ---- Pod stertą zwłok coś się poruszyło. Istota, o której wszyscy myśleli, że umarła, żyła. Miało to miejsce pod areną Nowego Atero, na Nowym Spherus Magna, w Wymiarze Wiedzy Zdzicha Huhunduka. Właśnie tu składowana tony ciał, którym się umarło w walkach, aby następnie miały zostać pożarte przez Kummo. Których większości praktycznie też się umarło podczas Starcia OPków (dzięki, Muge), więc teraz kilka potworów musiało stać się kummożercami i utylizowanie zwłok zajmowało im mnóstwo czasu. Spod hałdy trupów wyłoniła się ręka istoty, która walczyła w Starciu OPków i pozornie umarła. Uwolniła się spod kupy ciał i rozejrzała się. Zauważył ją jakiś Kummo i skoczył na nią, ale po chwili upadł na ziemię, rozerwany na kawałki. Istota prychnęła. Użyła mocy i rozpruła powierzchnię Areny, pod którą się znajdowała. Wybuch był tak silny, że zniszczył część Nowego Atero. Istota wylewitowała spomiędzy gruzów. Ujrzała jakiegoś Toa ze zwierzęciem, przeczesującego gruzowisko. Zacisnęła pięści, po czym przeniosła się w czasie i przestrzeni, gotowa wcielić swój plan w życie. ---- Krabbern spokojnie przemierzał Nieskończony Ocean, wesoło porykując. Działo się tak do momentu, gdy Istota wylądowała na jego głowie, chwyciła go za macko-wypustki i przeteleportowała do zatoki, do której wpłynęła łódź podwodna Gbuurona, z wynajmującym kilka jej pomieszczeń Czarnym Złamasem. Następnie Istota wróciła do Alternatywnego Wymiaru Wiedzy i usiadła w pozycji Padmasana (nie pytajcie). Zamknęła oczy, a jej Wola przeniknęła do innych światów, obserwując rozgrywające się wydarzenia. - Gbuuron jest jak ściania, conajwyżej się obrazi... Nie przezsodzono i jestem z siebie dumnny - oznajmiła, rozkoszując się realizowaniem planu. ---- Rozpruwacz rozpruł po drodze przełyk potwora, w którym utkwiły kawałki szczęki z łańcuchami. Jednakże, potężne mięśnie szyi przerobiły fragmenty kości na okruchy, które nie blokowały już przełyku. Czarny Pan przewrócił okiem. Spróbował wlecieć do płuc monstrum, ale strumień powietrza go z nich wyrzucił. Rozpruwaczowi pociemniało przed oczami, zaczął o coś uderzać, aż w końcu stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, stał przed nim jakiś czarny Toa w czarnej zbroi z czarną maską i poszarpanym czarnym płaszczem, w czarnych nagolennikach, czarnych butach, czarnych naramiennikach, czarnych rękawicach... ...ogólnie był ubrany na czarno. Jego czarna zbroja była poszarpana, podobnie jak zbroje stojących za nim ludzi. - A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś, emosie? - mruknął gniewnie Rozpruwacz, wstając. - Jestem Vastatatatatatatatatata(...)tatatatorus. A to moja załoga. Płynęliśmy sobie okrętem, gdy pojawił się ten Krab i nas zeżarł. Nie zdążyłem przywołać mojego krakena, a w brzuchu potwora to się nie uda. Rozpruwacz dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że znajduje się w żołądku potwora. Wzruszył ramionami, obserwując bulgoczący kwas, w którym topiły się resztki statku. - No to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak się stąd wynosić - zakomenderował i wystrzelił jak proca wprost w ścianę żołądka. Rozerwał ją pazurami i laserem, po czym zaczął przebijać się przez tkanki monstrum, ku wolności. Zobaczył wokół siebie cieniste węże, które również rozrywały wnętrze kraba, a po chwili dołączyli do niego pozostali piraci. ---- Zinna zdołał otoczyć się bańką próżni, nim tryumfalny ryk potwora do niego dotarł. Jednak Kabyr i Leera nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Były marynarz upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Armexianin, gdy tylko krzyk ucichł, wypuścił powietrze z płuc i doskoczył do leżącego. - Kabyrze! Budzę pana! - Niech ryczy z bólu ranny łoś! - leżący otworzył oczy i wyciągnął rękę ku niebu. - Zwierz zdrów przebiega knieję! - Ktoś nie śpi, żeby spać mógł ktoś! - zawtórował mu Łowca Głów. - To są zwyczajne dzieje! - Co to jest łoś? - usłyszeli głos jakiegoś Matoranina, który widząc ich gniewne spojrzenia, natychmiast się wycofał. - Co się stało? - spytał Kabyr. - Krabbern połknął Czarnego Pana. Kabyr roześmiał się, ale po chwili przestał, widząc zmierzającego w kierunku wioski potwora. Wioska znajdowała się między zatoką a kanionem, który im głębiej, tym bardziej się zwężał. Kiedyś osada została napadnięta przez Zyglaki, ale uratował ją pewien Toa Cienia-pirat i spółka. Mało kto znający tę historię uwierzyłby, że właśnie w tej chwili ten sam Toa, kilku ludzi z jego załogi i latający niemal nieśmiertelny psychopata wyskoczą z dziury która powstał w dolnej części pleców potwora. A jednak tak się stało. Rozpruwacz od razu wleciał w górę, a Vastatorus i jego ekipa wpadli z krzykiem do wody. Wszyscy bez wyjątku połamali sobie karki i poszli na dno. Tymczasem Krabbern, by mieć obie ręce wolne, chwycił zębami łódź podwodną i usiłował dorwać szczypcami latającego wokół niego Czarnego Pana. - I o to właśnie mi chodziło, gdy chciałem mieć urządzenie mogące teleportować moje rekiny do wnętrza istot - mruknął Gbuuron, stojący na brzegu. W morzu przed nim kłębiło się kilkadziesiąt Takea, uzbrojonych w laserowe miotacze, blastery a nawet Cordaki na grzbietach. Toa Plazmy dosiadł dwóch rahi, na każdym kładąc jedną ze swoich nóg, chwycił lejce, które niewiadomo skąd znalazły się przy szczękach rekinów i ruszył w kierunku Krabberna, na samym czele bojowego klucza. Rozpruwacz wbił się w skroń kraba lewym prostym. Monstrum zachwiało się, ale nareszcie udało mu się chwycić go w szczypce. Czarny Pan próbował się wyrwać, do momentu gdy wbiły się w niego szczypce drugiej kończyny. Krabbern zaczął ciągnąć, chcąc rozerwać natrętnego przeciwnika na pół. Rozpruwacz krzyczał, podczas gdy krab przerzucił się na jego lewą rękę. Trzask łamanych kości i chwilę później oderwana kończyna spadała kilkadziesiąt bio, konwulsyjnie drgając i zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść. Z rany nie tryskała krew, jakby płyn hydrauliczny zamarł w naczyniach krwionośnych psychopaty. Wtedy flota Gbuurona uderzyła całą mocą. Laserowe i wybuchowe pociski uderzyły w lewą nogę Krabberna, rozrywając pancerz i masakrując tkanki pod kolanem. Pomalowane na różowo rekiny następnie wyskoczyły z wody, otwierając drugą salwę. Kilka wylądowało w ranie i momentalnie zaczęło przegryzać ciało szczękami. Większość została zmiażdżona, gdy uderzyły w nie potężne szczypce. Reszta spadła, gdy Krabbern tąpnął wściekle nogą, podnosząc ogromną falę, która posłała Gbuurona z powrotem na brzeg. Toa wylądowałby na ścianie klifu, gdyby nie przechwycił go Zinna. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - zapytał Armexianin. - Spędziłem wiele lat na piekielnej wyspie. - zaczął opowiadać zmyśloną genezę Toa Plazmy. - Jedynymi przyjaciółmi jakich miałem, były trzy rekiny Takea. Po stawieniu czoła mnóstwu zagrożeń, wróciłem do domu z tylko jednym celem: uratować moje miasto. Nie udało mi się, więc zbudowałem łódź, zebrałem załogę i rekiny-- Gbuuron nie dokończył. Wyzionął ducha. W tym momencie morze wyrzuciło na brzeg powykręcanego Vastatorusa, który, o dziwo, jeszcze żył, nie tak, jak Gbuuron. (przecinki są dobre, o tak) Toa Cienia podniósł do ust swój róg, wiedząc że przyzwanie krakena odbierze mu resztkę sił życiowych: - W imię zasad... - spróbował rzucić fajnym tekstem, po czym zadął. Dźwięk rogu wypełnił przestrzeń, a Krabbern się zaniepokoił. Rzucił Rozpruwaczem o klif, zostawiając na nim kolejną siatkę pęknięć. Z morza tymczasem wyłoniły się macki Krakena. Niektóre były zakończone niewielkimi szczypcami, a inne pokryte trującymi kolcami. Potwór, ślepo posłuszny ostatniej woli swego martwego pana, ruszył zabić wielkiego kraba. Macki wylądowały na tułowiu i ramionach monstrum, rozrywając gruby pancerz. Trucizna została wstrzyknięta do wnętrza Krabberna, a macko-szczypce próbowały dostać się do jego wnętrzności. Jedna z macek zacisnęła się na kolanie prawej nogi - tej samej, na którą rzuciły się rekiny Gbuurona i zaczęła je miażdżyć. Gigantyczny krab miotał się wściekle, przy okazji wypluwając z ust różową łódź podwodną, próbując zrzucić z siebie ośmiornicę - bezskutecznie. Jedynie coraz to większe fale morskie uderzały w wioskę. Kraken uniósł się nad głowę Krabberna, otwierając paszczę z wieloma rzędami zębów, po czym opuścił ją i połknął łeb kraba. Na dodatek, macki uderzyły ze zdwojoną siłą, rozdzierając tkanki. Wtedy obie pary szczypiec chwyciły ośmiornicę za łeb i zaczęły rozrywać krakena. Zęby wbiły się jeszcze głębiej w szyję kraba, a macki zamłóciły wściekle i zacisnęły się na masywnych rękach Krabberna. Krab ruszył w kierunku klifu. Oba monstra wymieniały ciosy, a ich krew barwiła wodę. Krabbern zaczął metodycznie uderzać krakenem na swojej głowie o ścianę klifu, ogłuszając go. Gdy uścisk ośmiornicy zelżał, krab ściągnął ją ze swojego łba i odetchnął głęboko. Następnie chwycił stwora za paszczę i krzyknął z wysiłku, rozciągając ramiona. Tkanki krakena ustąpiły, a chwilę później ośmiornica była rozpruta na pół. Wściekły Krabbern zmiażdżył jej głowę potężnym tupnięciem. Tymczasem Rozpruwacz znalazł swoją rękę i wyszedł z nią na brzeg. Przyspawał ją sobie do ciała laserem i spróbował nią poruszyć. Ledwo się zginała, ale będzie musiała wystarczyć. - Przynajmniej tym razem przyspawałem ją w dobrą stronę - pomyślał, zrywając się do lotu. Z całej siły wbił się w policzek Krabberna i odbił się od twarzy potwora, wylatując w górę. Następnie, gdy osiągnął już odpowiednią wysokość, zawrócił i wyciągając prawą rękę do zadania ciosu pięścią, zanurkował w kierunku kraba. Ten tylko się roześmiał i wziął rozbieg, również gotów do zadania ciosu szczypcami. Ich ataki się zderzyły, wytwarzając energię kinetyczną która rozrzuciła otaczające ich wody, skruszyła trochę klifu i zmiotła wiele matorańskich chat. I przy okazji poważnie uszkodziła większe szczypce Krabberna. Potwór zaniemówił. Po czym błyskawicznie chwycił rozmasowującego swoją dłoń Czarnego Pana i rzucił nim w dół. Psychopata już wyciągał lot, gdy trafiła go lewa noga monstrum i podkręcając go, ponownie wrzuciła w skalną ścianę. Rozpruwacz przewrócił oczami, wydostając się z rumowiska. Wtedy złapały go mniejsze obcęgi kraba i rzuciły w wąwóz, u wyjścia którego znajdowała się wioska. Czarny Pan zdołał zawrócić i już leciał w kierunku Krabberna, gotów do zadania kolejnego ciosu. Dyszący wściekle krab oparł dłonie na ścianach wylotowych kanionu. Zacisnął na nich szczypce. Gdy Rozpruwacz był przed nim, wytężył muskuły i wyrwał ogromne fragmenty skały, rozbijając je na lecącym Czarnym Panie. Kupa gruzu spadła do wód zatoki, wraz z uwięzionym w niej psychopatą. Krabbern, dla upewnienia się, nadepnął na skały, przerabiając je na niewielkie kamyczki. Następnie ryknął tryumfalnie. Chwycił wyrzuconą na brzeg różową łódź podwodną i wsadził ją sobie do ust, nie wiedzieć dlaczego. Zinna i Kabyr obserwowali walkę, przerażeni. Leera gdzieś się zawieruszyła, chyba w jakichś slumsach. - To nasza szansa - stwierdził Kabyr, który postanowił, że zostanie rybakiem. Rybakiem Kabyrem. Kabyrem Rybakiem... - Slumsy? - Na panelu sterującym łodzią jest przycisk autodestrukcji. Wystarczy go wcisnąć i po kilku sekundach wysadzi Krabbernowi łeb! - Potrzebujemy jakiegoś najemnika... najlepiej Toa-najemnika... Znasz jakichś? - Nie, w końcu to TAKI NIEPOPULARNY zawód, prawda Abrasie? Toa w Trynie, nazwany Abrasem mruknął pod nosem jakąś ciętą cyniczną ripostę której nikt nie słyszał i skrył się w tłumie. Na ile może skryć się w tłumie Toa Magnetyzmu z bardzo widocznym ukrytym ostrzem. - Mortand? ... - Xet? - Nie jestem Toa, debilu. - Astar? Endarr? Lennox? - Nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak tylu Toa-najemników - powiedział Zinna, drapiąc się po głowie. - Ale wydaje mi się, że o kimś zapomniałeś... ---- Nieznany czas wcześniej, nieznane miejsce Dwóch wojowników siedziało w nieznanej knajpce na nieznanej wyspie, rozmawiając przy kuflach piwa. - Więc mówisz, że nie mogłeś uciec z drewnianej skrzyni? Mogąc w każdej chwili użyć swojej mocy żywiołu? Albo w każdym momencie później, gdy byłeś zakuty w kajdany? Nie blokujące twojej mocy żywiołu? - Gdybym miał Magnetyzm, to co innego. Ale przecież grawitacja to taki słaby żywioł... - ... - No co, mnie przynajmniej nie pokonał jakiś pirat z przerośniętym krakenem. - Ciebie nikt nie pokonał. Do pokonanie ciebie potrzeba całego Zakonu, osobnej rasy i Wielkiej Istoty. - Lub ponad siedmiu Steltian. - ... - Przynajmniej nie jestem Czempionem Artakhi... - ...no ja też nie. Już nie. - ...ani Mieczem w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha... - ...nooooo ja też już nie. - ...ani nie drę ryja jak oszołom. - To już cios poniżej pasa! Ja przynajmniej mam jakąś historię. - Pfff, po prostu nie mam weny na spisywanie swoich przygód. - I ja mam TRAUMĘ, po tym jak musiałem zabić całą wioskę matoran, ze swojej winy. - Lama. - Przynajmniej moja ukochana nie umarła z rąk... rahi? - To było duże rahi. No i z twoją zabawia się twój nemezis. - Ty nie masz żadnego. Masz tylko GŁĘBOKIE cytaty. I to ciebie Artakha lubił bardziej... - Uuuu, tu cię boli? A ty po prostu przypłynąłeś na wyspę w kanistrze Toa i straciłeś pamięć. A co robiłeś przedtem? - Nie pamiętam... No serio, już nawet Zegald szprycował Endona środkiem odbierającym moc. - Ale Endona nie złapali jacyś Skakdi i nie torturowali go psychicznie. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli, mówiąc o torturach... - Nie, nie wiem. W końcu jesteś JESZCZE BARDZIEJ cyniczny od Abrasa. Stojący przy barze Toa Magnetyzmu rzucił jakąś ciętą ripostę pod nosem, ale nikt jej nie usłyszał. - Już Florex jest od ciebie lepszy. Mimo, że potrzebował armii najemników do odbicia wyspy. - Hej, chłopaki! Przecież się umawialiśmy, że nie będziemy o tym wspominać! - I co ty tu w ogóle robisz, asasynie? Nawet nie jesteś selfem. Abras otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu je zamknął, machnął ręką, wysuwając przy okazji ukryte ostrze i raniąc jakiegoś postronnego, po czym wyszedł z knajpki. - No weźcie - darł się na zewnątrz Icosel do trzymających go bramkarzy. - Nawet jego wpuszczacie a mnie nie? - Wracając do naszej rozmowy - odezwał się ten, którego uwięziono w skrzyni. - Jakiś Krabbern niszczy jakąś wioskę. Zrobisz z tym coś? - Nie jestem najemnikiem - oburzył się drugi. - Ja tylko zabijałem na rozkaz Artakhi. I to ty mógłbyś załatwić go w sekundę. - Jeden Krabbern to za mało, bym używał swojej mocy. Gdyby było ich... dwudziestu, to co innego. ---- - Powiedzcie mi co mam robić. - nakazał Suvil do Kabyra i Zinny. - Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? - Teleportacja ojcowska i inne potrzebne do fabuły rzeczy. Eks-marynarz wyjaśnił Toa Dźwięku, że musi dostać się do panelu sterowania łodzi i wojownik ruszył do boju. Wskoczył na kolano Krabberna dzięki swojej Calix, po czym przeskoczył na jego ramię, również dzięki Calix i doskoczył do włazu, zgadnijcie dzięki czemu. Wszedł do łodzi i natknął się na trupy załogi, których powalił okrzyk monstrum. Toa szybko dostał się do panelu, gdy nagle łodzią coś potrząsnęło i przechyliła się. Wojownik uważnie obejrzał przyciski. - „Miecz w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha na pokładzie”? Innym razem. „Inwazja obcych na pokładzie”? „Zemsta Doktora Głębokie Gardło na pokładzie”? Co do... O, jest! „Autodestrukcja”. Będę miał tylko kilka chwil, ale zdążę wyskoczyć... Toa Szeptu już chciał wcisnąć przycisk, gdy zmienił zdanie. - Jestem hardkokrem - wyszeptał i dopiero teraz nacisnął guzik. BUM! Natychmiastowe odpalenie ładunków rozsadziło łódź, a wraz z nią Suvila. Jednakże, Krabbern nie trzymał już jej w ustach, a przy tułowiu, dlatego odłamki poharatały jego pierś i niemal całkowicie zniszczyły jego duże szczypce. Potwór zachwiał się i upadł na kolano. ---- - No i do zabicia mnie nie wystarczy jedna łódź podwodna - Toa Grawitacji pociągnął z kufla. ---- Leera, która zabłądziła w slumsach i wylądowała na górze wąwozu, uniosła do góry berło, które otrzymała od Czarnego Pana. Uderzyła w nie błękitna błyskawica, napełniając narzędzie zdolnościami. Vortixx nie wiedziała, co chce zrobić. Z rumowiska wydostał się Rozpruwacz. Lewa noga była nieco powykręcana, z klatki piersiowej wystawały kości, kręgosłup był uszkodzony, stracił spory fragment lewego ramienia a prawa ręka zwisała bezwładnie. No i nie miał połowy głowy. Wzbił się w powietrze, oglądając pobojowisko. Podleciał do klęczącego i ciężko oddychającego Krabberna i wyrwał z jego piersi największy fragment poszycia łodzi, jaki tylko się dało. Następnie wbił się z nim w kolano kraba, rozpruwając się. Później przeleciał za plecy usiłującego go chwycić stwora, i rozorał je kawałkiem metalu. ''- Łap!'' - usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Leery, po czym zobaczył lecące w jego kierunku berło. Chwycił je i poczuł drzemiącą w nim moc. Następnie z krzykiem na ustach wbił je w pierś Krabberna. Weszło do połowy rękojeści, dlatego kopnął je w głowicę - tym razem weszło całe, jak powinno - i odsunął się. W tym momencie złapały go mniejsze szczypce kraba - nadal sprawne. Jednak było już za późno. Strumień mocy uderzył w serce potwora, które zatrzymało się. Rozpruwacz roześmiał się, czując jak potwór zwalnia uścisk. Po czym serce ponownie ruszyło, dwukrotnie szybciej, a Krabbern wyskoczył w powietrze pomimo uszkodzonych nóg i wbił Czarnego Pana w szczyt klifu, niedaleko miejsca w którym stała przerażona Leera. - Nienawidzę cię - wyszeptał Rozpruwacz, wyciągając w jej kierunku rękę, po czym stracił przytomność. ---- Obserwator uśmiechnął się, widząc przebieg walki. Zacisnął pięści i ze wzgórza teleportował się w czasie, przestrzeni i wymiarach poprzez metal na górę wąwozu. Szybko przyciągnął do siebie Leerę i rozerwał jej wnętrzności swoim żywiołem. Potem podlewitował (tak, podlewitował czyli lewitując przemierzył daną jednostkę odległości) do nieprzytomnego Czarnego Pana i poklepał go kilka razy w policzek, budząc. Następnie zniknął. ---- Rozpruwacz zobaczył rozprute zwłoki Vortixx. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - krzyknął. - JA TO CHCIAŁEM ZROBIĆ! Zdeterminowany i wściekły poleciał w kierunku Krabberna. Ale ten złapał go bez wysiłku uszkodzonymi szczypcami i wyrwał jedyną sprawną rękę drugimi obcęgami. Czarny Pan krzyknął, uwalniając z oka laser. Gigantyczny krab warknął i wbił kolce sprawnych szczypiec wprost w oczodół psychopaty, po czym przyklęknął i uderzył Rozpruwaczem o swoje kolano. Złapał go za nogę i zaczął rozciągać, łamiąc kręgosłup. Oderwał prawą nogę, a po chwili zrobił to samo z lewą. Następnie ponownie złapał za bezwładną rękę psychopaty i zaczął metodycznie uderzać nim o ścianę klifu, stopniowo przerabiając go na miazgę. Czarny Pan już nie krzyczał. Jego wnętrzności pozostawiały ślady na skale, jego organy i tkanki były krwawą papką. Rzeź trwała kilka minut, aż reszta ciała psychopaty zmieniła się w bezkształtną kupę. Krabbern rzucił zwłoki na ziemię i zaczął metodycznie dreptać, by mieć pewność, że Rozpruwacz już nie wstanie. W końcu z Czarnego Pana została krwawa plama. Krabbern zwyciężył. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości. NAJMNIEJSZYCH. Po czym spojrzał w kanion i zobaczył biegających w panice przedstawicieli różnych ras. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i krzyknął z całej siły. Ryk, spotęgowany przez kamienne ściany, uśmiercił większość istot. Ci, którzy zdołali zachować zmysły, skupili się wokół Zinny i Kabyra. - To koniec - wyszeptał rybak. - Nie. - zaprzeczył Zinnavyre. - Jest jeszcze nadzieja. Mamy szansę. Jeśli coś może nas uratować, to tylko "wiedza". Powtarzajcie za mną: Miku. Miku. Miku. - ... - No dalej, to nasza jedyna szansa. Miku. Miku. Miku. Ocaleni powtórzyli, zdesperowani. Tymczasem Krabbern wciągał powietrze do kolejnego, ostatniego już ryku. WTEM! na niebie pojawił się nieznany kształt, lewitujący wysoko nad ziemią. Nagle, kształt zamarł w powietrzu, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, jakby na coś czekając. - Goł goł pałer chujosz - mruczał Hiosh pod nosem, wyciągając w bok ręce. Użył swojej mocy i przyciągnął do siebie metalowe szczątki łodzi, wraz z kilkoma ciałami. Złączył dłonie, a szczątki i ciała jakby się stopiły i uformowały w coś przypominającego ogromne wiertło. Chociaż nie. To po prostu było ogromne wiertło. - Majti morfyn pałer chujooosz. - Też mi coś. - przewrócił oczami stojący na klifie Ksarel i odwrócił się, odchodząc. Hiosh tymczasem wzniósł się ponad zaskoczonego Krabberna, z poruszającym się coraz szybciej wiertłem. Garstka ocalałych zaczęła skandować: - Chu! Josz! Chu! Josz! - To „Hiosh” - poprawił ich, ale nie dosłyszeli go. Wiertło obracało się z ogromną prędkością. Krabbern otworzył usta do ryku. Wiertło wystrzeliło wprost w głowę kraba, a wraz z nim Hiosh. Metal rozerwał szczękę i wypełnił całe usta, uniemożliwiając krzyk. Hiosh odbił się od wiertła i odleciał, przy okazji wpychając je jeszcze bardziej w głowę Krabberna. Potwór zaczął się szarpać, ale broń ucieleśnienia "wiedzy" coraz bardziej rozszarpywała mu twarz. W końcu lewitujący Hiosh uniósł ramiona. A wiertło eksplodowało kolczastymi i cienistymi kolcami, które we wszystkich kierunkach spenetrowały głowę i tułów Krabberna. I co z tego, że kilka z takich pocisków uśmierciło paru ocalałych. Nadal stojące zwłoki zaczęły konwulsyjnie drgać, więc Hiosh podleciał do nich i popchnął je palcem wskazującym. Ciało przewróciło się i upadło w morze. Co z tego, że wywołało ogromną falę, która uderzyła w ściany wąwozu, niszcząc cały dobytek mieszkańców wioski i zabijając większość ocalałych. Hiosh wylądował pomiędzy resztą ocalałych, którzy ocaleli pomimo jego działań. - Przeznaczenie jest jedno, tylko dróg do niego nieskończenie. Każda sekunda Waszego życia zmienia jedną drogę na inną. - ... Co? - Wiem wszystko o wszystkim. Widziałem więcej, niż kiedykolwiek moglibyście sobie wyśnić. Teraz pozostało mi jedynie wtopić się w tłum, i opowiadać niemożliwe dla was historie. - ...Mata Nui, żałuję, że cię przywołałem. Hiosh nie słuchał ich, tylko wzniósł się ponownie w powietrze, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. - Moim zadaniem jest przekazać wam wiedzę. To jak ją wykorzystacie, zależy wyłącznie od was. Po tych słowach zniknął. Oczywiście żadna z istot nie wiedziała, że to właśnie on teleportował tu Krabberna. Bo i po co mieli "wiedzieć"? Przecież wcale nie było tak, że to on miał przekazać im "wiedzę". A nie, jednak tak właśnie miało być. Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobił? I dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił czyli przeniósł Krabberna i rozerwał Leerę? Te pytania pozostaną bez odpowiedzi przez wieki... ...no chyba, że jakaś armia nieumarłych zaatakuje wszechświat, by go zanihilować, czy coś. Heh. Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Speciale Turnieju FB